A present day bathtub arrangement commonly includes a shower nozzle mounted on the wall within an enclosure above the tub to provide the option of a shower for the resident using the bathroom facility. Water from the shower nozzle is intended to be confined to the enclosure by a sliding door, typically a translucent plastic or shatter proof glass, or more conveniently, a shower curtain. The shower curtain is ordinarily constructed and arranged to drape loosely from a set of eyelets or curtain rings which slide along a straight curtain rod. A set of such rings is normally mounted slidably on the shower curtain rod which is positioned normally at or above the height of the shower nozzle.
The shower curtain is draped in the bath tub below the straight curtain rod so that water is not splashed out of the bath tub. Because the bath tub is below the shower nozzle, the bath tub functions to collect water which drains from the bath tub during the shower. Since a curtain rod is typically a straight piece of pipe, and the inside surface of the tub into which the curtain is draped is usually at least partially curved, the shower curtain is often drawn away from its natural straight drape created by the straight rod to drape instead into or along the curving rim of the tub, thus this departure from its natural drape draws the curtain way from the wall of the shower enclosure. This phenomenon leaves a gap between the curtain and enclosure wall, and this gap provides a means for leakage of shower water from the shower enclosure.
Thus, there remains a need for a shower curtain that is configured to create a natural drape of the curtain that conforms to the curving portion of the tub, altering the conventional location and angle at which the curtain meets the wall to minimize the gap between the shower curtain and the shower wall and render harmless any water that should escape the curtain.
Further, a tub fixture today commonly comes in one of a number of standard sizes. This standard size tub is put in place, and then a wall structure is completed adjacent or around the tub, generally on two or three sides of the tub. As the wall structure is installed, it is customized to fit over the rim or outer edge of the tub, and may encroach more or less over the top surface of the tub. Thus, the longitudinal distance that the curtain rod must span varies, often varying over an inch or more. If a standard, straight curtain rod is then installed, it often requires some modification to the enclosure to fit properly. Also, the enclosure is almost never perfectly square, with perfectly parallel facing walls. Thus, a standard straight rod with inflexible mounting brackets will not fit perfectly flush and will therefore leave unsightly gaps around the fixtures, if the rod fits at all.
Also, typically the drape of the curtain in the center portion of the tub where a person is most likely to be showering is restricted to a uniform vertical drape that is created by the rigid horizontal plane of the straight rod. Thus, the amount of space available to the bather in the center of the enclosure is restricted directly by the end wall placement or mounting of the rod.
When shower water is running within the enclosure, the curtain is a barrier between the cooler air outside the shower enclosure and the warmer air within created by steam and running hot water. This difference in air temperature and pressure on opposing sides of the curtain creates a tendency for the curtain to drift inward into the showering area as the cooler outside air seeks to replace the rising warm air within the enclosure. This inward drifting tendency of the curtain often causes unwanted contact between the person showering and the curtain.
Thus, there remains a need for a curtain rod that is flexible and adaptable to a shower enclosure, without the need for modification of the enclosure itself to receive the rod. The rod and it's mounting hardware should present a finished appearance, even over a widely varying geometry of space into which the rod is to be installed. Further, the rod should provide additional shoulder and elbow room for a bather within the shower enclosure, which added space in the center portion of the tub is outside the horizontal plane that runs directly between the mounting brackets, without the need for any other additional elements to the shower enclosure.